The Kuriboh Curse
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: When Yuma, Astral, and Kite turn into Kiribohs, it's up to Venus and Hart to help them turn back to normal. {Part of The barian princess series.}
1. WHAT HAPPENED 2 U GUYS!

**A/N THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I THOUGHT UP WHILE LOOKING KIRIBOH PIC'S, SO ENJOY! :]**

* * *

It was the middle of Fall at Heartland Academy and Yuma was super excited about getting new cards, those cards were Kurivolt and Rainbow Kuriboh. And that same day, in another part of Heartland City, Kite just got a Kuriphoton card, it seemed like another normal day, but, that night, as they were sleeping, their cards started glowing! The next morning, Venus came for a duel, since the other Barians thought that she shouldn't learn how to duel, except Dumon, who taught her how. "Hey Astral, where are you?" Whispered Venus as she sneaked in from Yuma's window in the attic. Then, she heard a little sound coming from underneath Yuma's hammock. _/Did Yuma get a pet or something?/ _thought Venus to herself. When she looked under the hammock, there was a Kurivolt and a Rainbow Kuriboh, she picked them up. "YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE!" Said Venus as she hugged them. "HEY, NO ONE CALLS ME CUTE!" Said a little voice that sounded like Yuma's. Then Venus looked down at what she was holding, when she was about to react the doorbell rang. When Venus went to answer it, she saw a little boy that had mint-colored hair and golden eyes and he was holding a Kuriphoton that looked pretty annoyed. "Excuse me, but is Yuma home, I need to ask him something."  
"What do you need to ask him?"  
"If somehow he can help my big brother be a human again." He said as he showed her the Kuriphoton. _/"What are you looking at?"/ _It said to her., "WELL YOU, MR. SASSY PANTS, DUH!" Yelled Venus as she pointed at the Kuriphoton. "By the way, are you Yuma's girlfriend?"  
"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT, I'm Venus Shadows, and what about you, kid?"  
"My name's Hart Tenjo, and that's Kite Tenjo." Said Hart as he pointed at the Kuriphoton talking to the Kurivolt and Rainbow Kuriboh. _/Yuma, Astral, Kite, how did you all end up like this?/_


	2. INSIDE THE SPHERE

**A/N JUST IN CASE U GUYS DIDN'T KNOW, YUMA'S A KURIVOLT, ASTRAL A RAINBOW KURIBOH, AND {OBIOSLY} KITE IS A KURI PHOTON, AND DID I MENTION THAT VENUS CAN SPEAK TO DUEL SPIRTS? AE: NO, U DIDN'T ME: I DIDN'T SERIOUSLY?! WELL NEVERMIND, U KNOW NOW, ENJOY! :]**

* * *

"Maybe if I used my barian powers, it could work." Said Venus as she scratched her head. "Are you really a b-b-barian?" Asked Hart very quietly. "Yeah, wait, are you afraid of me?"  
"Only if you are really a barian."  
"Hey kid, come outside with me, I want to show you something." Said Venus as she picked up the 3 little kiribohs and signaled for him to follow her. Hart didn't really understand what she meant by that, but he went to the backyard anyway.  
_/*Later in the backyard*/  
_"Hey Venus, what's this field called again?" Asked Hart as he pointed at the top of the red-colored sphere that they where both in, along with the 'kiriboh boys' floating in the side next to him. "This is a Barian sphere field." She explained. "This field is the only way that I probably can help them turn back to normal, but I need my boyfriend, Dumon to help me do this, good thing my baria lapis didn't break now I can telepathically call him." Said Venus as her baria lapis started to glow.  
_/"V, what do you need my princess?"/_  
_/"2 things, 1, stop calling me 'princess' we're engaged to get married, but it's nice that you called me V, and 2, I need your help at Tsukumo's house, ASAP."/ _  
_/"Don't you worry V, I'll be there soon."/  
_"I just called him, he'll be here soon." Said Venus as she polished her baria lapis with the sleeve of her long crimson-colored dress. Then, a blue and grey alien appeared behind her. "Hart, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Dumon, he's going to help me get the 'kuriboh boys' original forms back."


	3. DNA PROBLEMS

**A/N YAMI ME:SO IN THIS CHAP VENUS IS GOING 2-**

**ME: DON'T TELL THEM!  
YAMI ME: FINE.  
BOTH: ENJOY! ;]**

* * *

"Dumon, what do we need to do to help them?" Asked Venus as she lifted up the little kuribohs in her arms. Kite was squirming in her arms trying to get out, Yuma was on top of her head trying to do 'kattobingu' by jumping off of her head. /Barian romance observation record #1, Dumon and Venus would make a good married couple./ Said Astral as he looked at them.  
"What do you mean, we are going to be a married couple in a week.  
/Can we just focus on getting our bodies back, already?/ Complained Kite as he finally got out of Venus' arms. Then, Venus heard: /KATTOBINGU DA ORE!/ And he landed on the floor next to her, then, Venus had an idea.  
"Yuma, where's your key?"  
/On my nec-WHERE DID IT GO?!/  
"Wait, I think I saw it on your hammock, let's go get it!" said Venus as she ran toward Yuma's room. When she was there she found the key hanging from the hammock and she picked it up from the string and ran back down. "Dumon, do you think their bodies are in this key?"  
"I think so but, you know there is a chance that you might be able to go inside of that key right?"  
"How can I get in it, only beings from astral world ca-wait, AM I PART ASTRAL?!"  
"Not just part Astral, your part Barian, Astral, God, and something else that's unidentified by DNA tes- I mean nevermind." Then the whole sphere became quiet, and everybody was still until Venus broke the silence. "Dumon, tell me something, if I was your enemy and your wife, would you still love me?" she asked as tears started running down her cheeks. "Venus, I wouldn't care if you were Don Thousand's daughter, I would love you forever and ever until the end of time." Said Dumon as he turned into his human form and Venus also turned into another form, but in this one her skin was light blue and she had long blue and silver hair and her right eye was silver and her left was gold and she was wearing a white and light blue dress, and she was hugging Dumon asleep. "I love you too Venus, my beautiful flower." Whispered Dumon as he put her on his back and carried her into Yuma's house.

* * *

**A/N ** **WOW 4 ME THAT WAS A LOT OF WORDS, 447 WORDS IN ALL!  
YAMI ME: UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! X] ;]**


	4. Astral World is messed up!

**A/N SO** **IN THIS CHAP SHE'S GOING TO BE ON...WAIT, I CAN'T TELL U GUYS OR THAT WILL RUIN THE CHAP! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_/Where am I?/ _Thought Venus as her eyes fluttered open and as she gazed around to see that she was on a shoreline somewhere that she didn't recognize, and she also noticed that she was all blue and wearing a dress, when she looked behind her she saw what seemed to be a village with a tower in the middle of it all. /Wait, this couldn't be Astral World, could it?/ She thought to herself, then out of nowhere, she felt something grabbing her. When she was about to turn around the was knocked out. "I finally have you, after all these years of looking for you my little goddess of destruction." Said a deep voice that sounded male.  
_*Meanwhile, at Yuma's house*  
_"DUMON, COME QUICK," Yelled Hart from the extra bedroom. "THE KURIBOHS FELL ASLEEP, AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRY THEY WON'T WAKE UP!" Exclaimed Hart as he shook them all trying to wake them up from their slumber. _/V, are you ok, where are you?/_ Dumon asked, he heard no response from her and he was starting to get worried. _/V, AWNSER ME, WHERE ARE YOU?!/  
*Later, on Astral World*  
_"Eliphas, I've heard about you and your rank 13 so is that true, or have I been lied to?" Asked Venus as she looked at Eliphas' deck that he was holding, looking for it but she barely could because she was strapped onto a huge blue crystal.  
"It's true that I have a rank 13 and that I've defeated anyone who's planning to destroy Astral World, is it true that you are plotting to destroy this place?" Eliphas asked Venus in a very stern voice. They stared at each other for a while until Venus broke the silence. "Why don't you find out right here and now or in other words, I'M CHALLENGING YOU TO A DUEL!" Exclaimed Venus.  
"A duel?, I'll accept your challenge, Princess."  
"Alright, prepare to eat my dust!" Shouted Venus as her duel disk appeared on her arm, it was exactly like Astral's and her opponent already had his on.  
"LET'S DUEL!" They both shouted.

* * *

**A/N SO THAT'S THIS CHAP OF THE KURIBOH CURSE, AND I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL WRITE THE DUEL IIN THE NEXT ONE, WELL I HAVE ANOTHER WEEK TO THINK ABOUT IT , WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF. UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! :D**


	5. The name's Lunar

**A/N THIS TAKES PLACE AT THE LAST MOMENT WHEN SHE'S ABOUT TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH ELIPHAS, SO ENJOY! {AND THIS CHAP MIGHT ALL TAKE PLACE IN ASTRAL WORLD.}**

* * *

"VYLON PRISM ATTACK ELIPHAS' MONSTER!" Exclaimed Venus as a white monster with gold sides along with green-colored jewels and huge fists started going toward a sword-like monster with wings on her opponent's side. She already stole all the overlay units from his monster along with it's attack points, and to make it worse he had nothing to protect himself, making him an easy win for Venus.  
**Eliphas- 100 LP - 0 LP  
Venus- WIN  
**"I...finally...won." Said Venus in a very slow tone before fainting from exhaustion onto the blue-colored stones on the floor. /I better take you to Ena, she'll take good care of you for now./ Thought Eliphas as he put her on his back and headed out to look for Ena.

_*Later, in Astral World...*  
_"So, your name's Ena, right?" Asked Venus. "Yes, and who might you be?" Asked Ena. she had long, silver hair with two blue circles and she was wearing a white and blue dress and she looked similar to Venus, but Ena had blue lines on her arms and her eyes were a light yellow. _/All the beings on this planet already know my name, because my planet went to war with this planet so I'll have to make one up./ _Thought Venus.  
"I'm Lunar."  
"Lunar, are you new? because I've never seen any Astral being defeat Eliphas!"  
"I am and you're telling me that nobody has EVER defated that jerk?!"  
"Yes, nobody ever has the guts to go up there and face him except you." Explained Ena as she pointed toward the gigantic tower. But then, Venus saw something that was shimmering, she bent down to see what it was and it was three small spheres. One was a light blue color, another was a deep red, and one looked like it had a galaxy inside of it. /Are these...no it can't be...the boy's original bodies?!/ Venus thought to herself. "Venus, let's go to Eliphas, he can help you get back home and return your friends back to normal." Said Ena.  
"How do you know my name's Venus?"  
"No time to explain, but do you want to help your friends or not?"  
After a while of thinking, Venus knew what she had to do.  
"Lead the way, Ena."  
"Alright, follow me!"  
/Dumon, don't worry, I'll be home soon./


	6. I'm home!

**A/N THIS CHAP IS GOING 2 REVEAL VENUS' WAY 2 GET HOME AND WILL SHE GET HOME SAFE? WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON, ENJOY! :D {AND ALL U FAIRY TAIL FANS, I HAVE A EXTRA 4 U GUYS!}**

* * *

_*On Earth...*  
/V, my love please wake up soon/ _Thought Dumon as he grasped Venus' hand. it had been a week and nor Venus or the kuriboys had woken up from their slumber and Dumon never left his bride's side, he promised that he would always protect her, and he was fulfilling his promise. "I wonder how long they are going to be asleep, it's already been a week, and I want to see my brother again!" Said Hart as he burst into tears, hugging Dumon. "Don't cry, Venus is trying her best trying to get their original bodies back, just believe in her, and next thing you know, your brother will be just as you remember him, just keep believing." Said Dumon as he looked at the starry night sky.  
_*On Astral World...*_  
"Hey Ena, how do you my name?" Asked Venus as she looked around for Eliphas. "Let's just say I'm psychic." Said Ena as she looked behind a giant crystal throne, but then, Eliphas appeared out of nowhere. "Eliphas, my man, can you help me with a tiny little task?" Asked Venus as she came up to him.  
"What kind of task exactly, princess?"  
"CAN YOU **PLEASE **STOP CALLING ME 'PRINCESS'!"  
"Fine, I will help you this time since you beat me, let me guess, you need help returning to Earth so you and your boyfriend can get married, right?"  
"How did you know all that?"  
"I'm how you say a 'psychic king of Astral World'."  
"Okay, so how am I going to get from here to Earth?"  
"Sing these lyrics and they will return the bodies to your friends and help you get home." Said Ena as she gave Venus a piece of ancient-looking paper written in Astral language, but luckily she could read it and this is how it went.

* * *

link 2 song: /61623552

* * *

_Ima kimi ni tsudae tai_  
_ Tsugatta kokoro ga arukoto_  
Then, the sphere that looked like it had a galaxy started levitating in front of her._  
Arukideshita yume wo_  
_Hanasame you daki shimete_  
_Mune no okini himeta kizuato ni wa_  
_Todokanai omoi_  
Next, the blue sphere.  
_Furueta ashi oto furi henrazu_  
_Ashitani ippo arukideshite_  
And finally, the last sphere floated upwards.

_Ima kimi ni tsudae tai_ _Daijyoubu kono te wo nigitte_ _Kokokara mata hajimeyou_ _Nandomo ganu ano mirai e_

* * *

"Bye, Ena, Eliphas, thanks for everything, see you guys later!" Yelled Venus as she and the 3 shperes vanished into a portal.

_*Later...*  
_"Hart, they're finally awake!" Yelled Dumon with joy as he hugged Venus in her human form, also the kuriboys were awake as well.  
"Kite, you're back to normal!" Exclaimed Hart as he hugged his big brother with tears of joy in his eyes. "Astral, Yuma, nice to see you guys in you're original forms, but I liked it better when you guys were kuribohs." Said Venus as she brushed her wavy magenta and black hair out of her face.  
"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!" Exclaimed Yuma angrily as he started chasing Venus around the room.  
"Oh wait, Yuma, Astral, Kite, Hart, would you like to come to our wedding?" Asked Dumon.  
"Sure, no problem, right Astral?" Asked Yuma. Astral nodded in response.  
"Hey, Kite can we go, please?" Begged Hart.  
"Fine, we'll go." Responded Kite.  
"This wedding is going to be awesome, I just know it!" Said Venus.

* * *

**A/N AND SADLY, THAT WAS THE LAST CHAP** **OF THE KURIBOH CURSE, BUT I'LL BE STARTING A NEW ONE SOON SO DON'T WORRY, UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! :D**


End file.
